User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
You have no new messages (Loser! You get rickrolled all on your own! So go away, K? Punk. Your mother is calling, you antisocial megolomanicak! Go away!) Notices i post notices here, and on my user page, so if anything comes up, check here or there. kewl.'--C2' 23:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) OOT ironically, i just thought of that. and i will, doesnt waste paper, but a printable source is good, so that way if you need step-by-step its easier to refer too.'--C2' 19:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hi! Thank you for the support. T.T I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do in the community... or even if I'll get this post right... ehe... anyway, one of the things I want to know is how do I get the user boxes? I've been running around in circles trying to figure that out...--X.xDin's Firex.X (talk) 23:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) the boxes. I'm not going to even try to make a bubble -_-" I'm a complete failure at html codes--X.xDin's Firex.X (talk) 23:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hehe it's ok, I just need to get used to everything is all. Thank you for your help! Deletions Just a quick note, for things that are obviously spam/need to be deleted quickly use . For things that need to be discussed before deletion, use . Thanks—'Triforce' 14 05:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rollback :i checked the history, hahahha its kewl i nearly deleted triforce's talk page, so hahah'''--C2' 12:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hyrule legends! Read what you said On Haru's Talk page. What exactly do you mean you did that before?--'Shade Link' Awesemomo What was the deal in the Anonymous votes? Your summary was something about that guy.--Shade Link (talk) 14:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) oh...--Shade Link (talk) 15:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh... Hey.. Lies! —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha Yeah, A LOT of my userboxes are lies! I've taken many, many user boxes from, many, many different people.:)'-- C2' / 13:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Darknut15 RE: Clubs "Griffen78" Hey Word Bubble RE:Okay..... Actally, I noticed somone changed the video a while before, I was just putting the original back. --Mr Alex (T) 00:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sleepless comment 1,000 Mainspace Edits! Thanks!!! Another 250 and I'll lose two whole weeks on my RfB(Request for B'crat rights). I'm sooooo happy!!! :))))))'-- C2' / 01:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Eh, about that. Maybe 3 1/2, unless somebody nominates me, then your passed up regardless.'-- C2' / 02:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) this will not do. your catching up on me edit wise. ill need to either hire an assan to take you out or stop being lazy and start editing myself. Oni Link 09:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) The Death Police C2, as you are a member of the Death Police, I thought it would be only fair to say that we are seceding to Stal Wiki. If you want to follow us, I will gladly keep you there. If not, well tell me what you would like to happen to it. Note, this is not the end, it is a new beginning, at least I hope so. I have already told Midna--Redeadhunter (talk) 18:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Your Word Bubble over 1500! Youve surpassed my edit count you ***z ***L***hj** **9*** (***s***D**) Donkey! Oni Link 17:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) And now I can see how long you've been on >:D no, it's no big deal.'-- C2' / 17:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) it only means i have to kill you being the only active non admin with a higher edit count then I (that i know of). Oni Link 17:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ive been wondering qhat that big blue number is for the past twenty minutes. care to tell me? Oni Link 17:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) must count some things but no others since according to the edit count check my total is {edit blocked twice >:(}3822 but thats 3782. Now i fear going on AKs page incase my computer explodes. Oni Link 17:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) my ansewr after i left a year ago i came back, saw some new guy named the ulti man, but i ignored him, thought notin interesting was goinin on, and left again, who was he? i wanna know, he isnt here, editing.... was he another flashpenny sock? cause i hope not. The Master of Sword (talk) 01:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) cause block? i don't make freinds with vandals if thats what your saying ulti man In response to your question on Master of Sword's page, he only had three edits, and on all of them he just wiped the page. He also overcame his block as "The Defender", who mostly did minor vandalism. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) FLOORMASTERS! AUUGGGGH! 98 behind me! total edits! thats it i have no choice i have to kill you now Oni Link 21:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) 600 Oni Link Re: Uhh RE: Yes. Unsigned Template I hope your happy You know what I mean. I really have to kill you now. Maybe I should organize another bicycle accident for you Oni Link 11:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Stop Stop it... it's MY talk page, not yours. How'd you feel if i reinserted insults that u deleted? Club Talk Bubble